


Clinging, Pouty, Cuddly, Kitten

by nicotine_annd_faded_dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Harry, fussy zayn, its all really just fluffy zarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotine_annd_faded_dreams/pseuds/nicotine_annd_faded_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if Harry's too sick to sing that night or the night after then Zayn will happily come round to fuss some more and wrap his arms a little tighter around the cuddly boy and place extra soft kisses to the top of his grown-out curls while scratching softly at the scalp and mutter fond nothings into his ear until he's all better because sometimes, although he'll put on a brave face for Harry, Zayn really misses his little clinging, pouty, cuddly, kitten when he's away for so long.</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry's sick and Zayn's more than happy to fuss over him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging, Pouty, Cuddly, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Since Harry's been sick and all I figured I'd write a bit of zarry fluff. This is actually my very first zarry writing ever so let me know what you think and hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy! (:

"What's wrong babe?" Zayn frowns, immediately seeing the slight frown tugging at Harry's extra pink lips, his eyes a bit glassy and curly hair a complete mess from what he can see peeking out from his cocooned blanketed bare body. "Don't feel well," Harry mumbles, voice a volume raspier than usual, just a tone lighter than his morning voice. Zayn knew that voice all too well, meaning he knew what a clinging mess his lanky boyfriend would be for the rest of the day.

"Told ya," Zayn smirks because he had told him. He had told him more than once actually. Told him how easily he gets sick, how he should really bundle up at their previous show where it had ended up raining. Even told him after when he  _insisted_  he and Zayn stay out in the rain only for a bit - which ended up being at least two hours.

Zayn knew better than to go along with Harry's plans especially when he knew  _this_  would be the outcome but he blames the way Harry looks in the rain, the way his unruly curls cling to his face so Zayn has to constantly brush them back into place and the way his eyes twinkle watching each drop like something so precious and new no matter how many times he's seen it.

Zayn doesn't even like the rain but he'd stay out in all night if it meant getting to watch Harry in it. Harry really compliments the rain, Zayn thinks. It's all quite pretty when Harry at the center of it - just like most things. 

Harry only grunts at Zayn's tease, sending him a completely nonthreatening glare that Zayn just finds adorable like everything else that is Harry Styles. "I'd be more mad at you if I didn't want a cuddle," Harry mumbles against his plush pillows. Zayn chuckles, about to slip in next to the boy sprawled across the wide bed but remembers why he's here in the first place. Harry's eyes are fluttering lazily as a pout sets firm on his lips, "Why are you still so far? And why do you still have so much clothes on?"

Zayn sticks a finger up, signaling his departure into the kitchen to put the kettle on then shuffles through cabinets to fetch the leftover cold medicine he'd bought the last time Harry'd gotten sick. He walks back into Harry's room, medicine and spoon in hand. He kneels in front of the bed lifting the spoonful of medicine with a firm, "Open." Harry lets out a small mewl, lips shut tight. "C'mon babe," Zayn coos but knows Harry won't let up anytime soon.

"Is that the awful medicine you made me take last time?" Harry grumbles. "If I say no will you take it?" Zayn grins fondly at the pouty boy shaking his head before burying it in his cocoon. "Harry love, you have to take it. It'll make you feel better, didn't you feel better last time?" Zayn tries coaxing him out from under the covers. "No," Harry mutters stubbornly. Zayn sighs, "Harry if you don't take the medicine I'm not cuddling you." There's no real threat there and he's sure Harry knows.

Still, Harry pokes his head just enough to peek an eye at him. "I mean it Styles," Zayn cocks his brow almost challenging. Harry assesses his facial features sure to be attempting to call his bluff. "I'll leave now," Zayn warns. Harry finally sits up with a huff and narrows his eyes at him, leaning into the spoonful of medicine with his mouth popped open. 

Zayn knows better than to leave the room before he's sure Harry's swallowed, he'd learned Harry'll spit it out if you leave him to it so he sits and waits until Harry rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out to show it's all gone. "Good boy," Zayn smiles warmly, carding his fingers through Harry's chestnut curls and giving his scalp a light scratch the way he knows Harry can't help but nuzzle into like a kitten. He hums, placing a peck on Harry's warm, rosy cheek then walks back out to the kitchen.

Zayn contemplates for a moment on leaving the medicine on the bedside table but Harry'll probably do something crazy like flush it down the toilet while Zayn was in the kitchen so he thinks better of it, leaving it on the kitchen counter as he makes Harry's tea and sets an alarm to remind him Harry has to take the medicine again in another 4 hours.

When he walks back into Harry's room this time, Harry's just getting back into bed. "What are you doing? Why are you up?" Zayn frowns at him. "Just needed a wee," Harry smiles widely child-like, pulling the duvet over his naked body once more. "Will you come to bed now?" Harry hums a thanks as Zayn passes him the warm tea. "Not yet," he replies just as Harry's doorbell goes off. Harry gives him a curious look which he ignores, going to fetch the soup he'd had one of their guys pick up since Harry apparently had nothing but a few fruits in his entire kitchen.

He smiles to himself as he pours the soup into a bowl thinking fondly of the curly haired boy that loves Zayn fussing over him. Any other day Zayn'd get at least 10 shouts from the bedroom every 5 minutes but now that Harry's sick and knows the only reason Zayn is up in the first place is for him, he loves that. Eats it up and stays quiet as he happily sips his tea finally getting rid of that awful medicine aftertaste.

"What's that?" Harry's head tilting slightly with a small smile. "S'your soup, have to get you ready for the show tonight." Zayn hands him the steaming bowl with a, "Please be careful." Because he knows Harry'll find a way to burn himself or drop the bowl all together. 

And finally.  _Finally_. Harry thinks as he watches Zayn start to strip from his clothing, he's finally going to get his cuddles. "Mm, mm," Zayn shakes his head as soon as Harry starts to set his soup aside and itching toward Zayn. "Finish your soup then you get your cuddles," he says firmly, sliding into bed. "But it's too hot," Harry pouts. "I know that isn't true because I've tested it before bringing it in here Haz," Zayn says matter-of-fact as he settles next to him.

Harry's sulking the whole time he's eating his soup with extra exaggerated slurps and all Zayn can do is smile fondly. "You're such a child," he chuckles as Harry finishes up about halfway with a grumbling 'that's all i'm eating' and settling into Zayn's side. Zayn accepts it though because he likes it when Harry cuddles into him, pushing his hand with his head to usher him into petting him the way he likes.

Zayn likes fussing over Harry as much as Harry does, even more so that he doesn't really get to do all this much often. Harry's always all over the place and never likes to be home for more than a few weeks so Zayn loves these days where Harry clings to him and pouts for kisses and uselessly argues about taking medicine.

And if Harry's too sick to sing that night or the night after then Zayn will happily come round to fuss some more and wrap his arms a little tighter around the cuddly boy and place extra soft kisses to the top of his grown-out curls while scratching softly at the scalp and mutter fond nothings into his ear until he's all better because sometimes, although he'll put on a brave face for Harry, Zayn really misses his little clinging, pouty, cuddly, kitten when he's away for so long.


End file.
